10 Days of Valentines
by Ariii.chan
Summary: 10 oneshot fics for Valentine's day. Pairings: SasuNaru NejiGaa InoHina LeeSaku KakaIru, and others. Updated once a day till Valentine's day.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! For Valentine's Day I decided to do ten one-shots with my favorite Naruto couples. Each one of them is based on a Valentine's card that I saw at different stores. The quote at the beginning of the story is what was on the front of the card, and the one at the end is the one that was in the inside. Most of the couples are shounen-ai, with some het, shoujo-ai, and friendship-fics thrown in as well. So if you don't like that I suggest not reading them. The pairings will be listed at the begin so if you don't like a particular paring you don't have to read it. This will be updated once a day till Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Sasunaru

Genre: Romance

Warning: Extreme fluff

* * *

**_So long maybe _**

**_So long some day _**

**_So long fear _**

I loved you for a long time.

I loved your voice, your smile.

I loved everything about you.

How could I not?

Maybe I'll tell you. Perhaps I'll come out and say it.

These were the thoughts that drifted through my head everyday.

Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.

Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.

There was so much indecision, so much uncertainty.

So I didn't tell you that day, or the next, or the one after that. Because after all, it _had_ been a "maybe"

"_Mou…where is Kakashi-sensei? He's always late!" Naruto whines, scowling at the ground._

_I think it's rather endearing, even if he is getting on my nerves._

"_Shut up, moron," I reply, "he's always late"_

"_Shut up, Sasuke-bastard!" I always make him mad at me. After all, how else am I supposed to get him to interact with me? He is the only one who could get a reaction from me, which is probably why I love him. Maybe I'll tell you today._

"_Nee, Sakura-chan? Would you like to—"_

"_No, Naruto, I'm not interested"_

_His attention has switched from me to her, and so, again, I say nothing._

In my mind I would always think, "Tomorrow I'll tell you," or "Next week I'll tell you," or "Eventually I'll tell you".

Not today, because we have a mission. Not the next day because we are going to be training.

I made up a lot of excuses. A lot of reasons to not say the thing I wanted to say most of all.

I would think 'I'll tell you later'.

But I didn't.

"_Hey, bastard, c'mere and spar with me!" Naruto yells across the training ground to me._

"_Fine, Usuratonkachi!" I reply, acting as if it's annoying._

"_Asshole! Don't call me that," he shouts back at me, "why do you have to be such a cold-hearted bastard all the time?"_

_I don't reply but give him a smirk for his efforts. I want to tell him that I don't really mind sparing with him. In fact I enjoy it. But what if I lost what I have with him now, this strange friendship? I don't think I could stand that._

_So I mention nothing._

I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you so much.

But I was afraid. Afraid of what you would say, afraid of what you wouldn't.

I wanted to tell you without any doubt or fear or hesitation that I loved you.

And yet, I couldn't. Couldn't tell you what I felt, or what I wanted.

My fear stopped me.

"_Hey, hey, Sasuke-bastard, come with me to Ichiraku," he says grinning up at me._

_I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "What, don't have any money? You must be broke if you're willing to ask me out for lunch." I don't think he notices the bitter tone in my voice._

_He scowls at me and replies, "Fine, I'll go find Iruka-sensei."_

"_Ah, wait, I didn't say I wouldn't take you."_

_Naruto looks back at me, incredulous. "Really?" I nod._

_As we sit at the counter and he wolfs down yet another bowl of ramen, I can't help but smile slightly at him. I think he sees me because he's looking at me with a look of disbelief on his face._

"_Hey, Sasuke? Did you just smile?"_

_I could have told him then. I could have just said it, that I'm smiling because of him, but I can't._

"_No, moron, I didn't just smile"_

_I can't tell you, I'm too scared too._

But that was back then.

Now there is no maybe, someday, or fear.

I can tell you now; I can say it anytime I want.

Because I know what you'll reply.

_I nuzzle my face into his neck and he squirms and giggles._

"_Stop it," he whines, but makes no effort to stop me. I smile into his neck and whisper "I love you, moron"_

_He laughs and smiles back at me, "I love you, too, Sasuke-bastard"_

_**Love is here**_

* * *

Ahh, I love sasunaru...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post the next one tomorrow.

Please review!

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

2nd day of Valentines

Pairing: NejiGaara

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC-ness ;

_**

* * *

**__**You've stolen my heart**_

When the Hokage decided to send me on a mission I wasn't really surprised, although I _was_ slightly worried (some Shinobi have to spend the whole day helping the post man deliver cards). But when I found out the mission I was actually rather happy.

"_Neji-san," Shizune says "I know that this might be a lot to ask, but the Hokage wants you to deliver this message to Kazekage-sama, and it's very urgent."_

_Knowing that woman, it probably isn't._

"_I know that you probably have someone you would have liked to spend the day with…"_

_I give her a look._

"_Or not, but anyway, here's the scroll, and Tsunade-sama figures that you'll be spending the night and coming back tomorrow."_

"_Yes, understood." I stand, bow, and leap out the nearest window._

I wasn't surprised that she had chosen me for this mission. On some of the first Sunagakure alliance-meetings I had been sent along as an ambassador, and had forged some kind of strange relationship with the Kazekage, somehow. He had invited once me to eat diner with him, his brother and sister, and some of his advisors, and then it became a regular occurrence. Then we had begun to sit in some of the inside gardens to talk, sometimes for over half the night.

"_I don't like these gardens" Gaara murmurs as we walked into the large room._

"_Really? May I ask why?" I reply. The room is very beautiful, with real trees and flowers sprinkled around a clear pool._

"_They don't have a purpose or function" he states. _

_I laugh quietly and he looks at me, with an almost-look of surprise on his face. "You like things to have a distinct function, Gaara-sama?"_

_He nods; a man of few words I suppose._

"_What about the tattoo on your forehead, then?" I ask. His face turns cloudy for a moment and then he replies._

"_It was a symbol that I loved only myself, but now, I suppose, it's just a symbol of the love I have for the people I care about," he says, then smiles slightly, "don't worry, it has a purpose."_

_I look at him in surprise. That was certainly one of the longest sentences he had ever said to me, and I hadn't expected him to be so honest._

"_What about you, Neji? You obviously like pretty things," he's smirking now. I raise an eyebrow and he reaches over and touches my hair, leaning forward close to my face. He breathes in sharply as he gets close and runs a hand through my hair, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Then suddenly he realizes what he is doing and leans back. _

"_I apologize. It's getting late, you should go to sleep"_

_His formal air has returned and he walks out of the garden, leaving my there to sit beside the tiny waterfall. I raise a hand and run it through my hair, smiling._

"_Cute," I whisper before standing and walking back to my room._

So considering my rather _interesting _relationship with the Kazekage, I was extremely surprised when a squadron of sand-nin accosted me at the gate and inquired as to whether I was "Hyuuga Neji from Konohagakure." When I replied that I was they (and I hate to admit this) knocked me out. I should have been more cautious, but I had begun to feel secure there and had let my guard down. Or maybe I was slightly distracted thinking about Gaara. That's more likely, but I'd hate to admit it.

And so, all of this has led me to the position I am in right now, which would be chained to the wall by my wrists with both my shirt and hair tie missing, in, what I would presume to be the Kaze-kage's dungeons.

I hear a _clang _of door and look up through my loose hair to see Gaara standing at the door or my cell scowling at me.

"What is the meaning of this, Kazekage-sama?" I ask my tone is formal, but I sound slightly on edge.

He _almost_ swaggers up to me, his hips swaying slightly, and stands up on his toes so that he can look me straight in the eyes. I find this amusing, even in this strange situation.

"You took something of mine. I want it back."

_Eloquent as ever, Gaara._

"I don't believe I've taken anything of yours," I reply. I'm confused; I haven't taken anything of Gaara's. His scowl deepens, and he raises a hand and points to his forehead. More specifically the tattoo.

"Love?" I ask, confused. He nods and I see a slight blush on his face.

"You took it. I want it back," and then I understand.

"Sorry, Gaara-_sama_, but your love isn't something I'm going to give up so easily." I'm smirking, but beneath that I can't help but feel slightly happy.

He stands up on his toes a little higher and whispers in my ear, "I could keep you here for a _very _long time," his breath his hot and I have to suppress a shiver. He rolls back on his heels and looks at me. My smirk widens and I lean down so that my mouth is right at his ear. He shudders and I mentally grin.

"I don't mind as long as you're here too," I whisper and lick the shell of his ear.

He blushes, turns away, and whispers almost to himself "as long as I need to."

I smile, I suppose I won't be getting back to Konoha for a while.

_**You could get life for that.**_

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Review, please -

****


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah...I don't actually like this pairing much. But whatever.

Pairing: Onesided SasuSaku

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warning: OOC-ness, angst-y stuff...

_**

* * *

**__**All my heart**_

_**All my love**_

"Anou, Sasuke-kun, I have something special for you" I say, smiling and blushing.

_Please accept it._

He looks at me almost sympathetically and nods.

_Don't turn me away._

"Here," I smile again, and offer him the gift; a small package wrapped in red paper tied with a thin white ribbon.

_I'm giving it to you. My heart._

He takes the offered gift and whispers a quiet "thank you"

_I know you'll just throw it away._

"I hope you enjoy it Sasuke-kun, I spent a lot of time making it for you."

_But I have to keep trying._

He sighs, and looks at me, scrutinizingly, then nods again.

_And now I'll ask you._

"I was wondering, Sasuke-kun, if you'd like to go on a date with me?" I ask, twirling a lock of pink hair around my finger.

_Will you accept my love?_

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I have to decline," he says. He's looking at me with pity again.

_Like every time before._

"Perhaps some other time?" I ask, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe," his reply is short.

_Will it be different then? Will you accept it?_

I nod and smile "Okay, Sasuke-kun, I'll see you later." He makes no sound of recognition, and walks away. I let a single tear roll down my face.

_It's yours, if you want it. If you'll take it._

My heart hurts so badly; I'm not even sure why I keep trying. But I have to.

_Everything I have. Anything I have._

Because I love you.

_**All for you**_

* * *

Ah, well I lived up to my friends with my angst reputation...

bleh, whatever

review?


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I like this pairing, but I dont know if I did it justice... TT cries I hope you like it... XP

Pairing: KakaIru

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Warning: Fluff, OOCness, random stuff, yeah

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kiss me once, Kiss me twice _**

I lie here in my bed; my eyes closed savoring the moment. My bed is warm and the other man's arm draped across my waist makes me feel safe.

_Beep Beep Beep _

But I have to get up, and my alarm clock is reminding me of this.

Today isn't one of those holidays you get off. I still have to go teach, and he has to go train his team.

I sigh and sit up the blanket falling down off my chest. Turning, I look at the man lying next to me, an almost peaceful look adorning his features. Then he groans and puts a hand across his face, as though he can subconsciously tell someone is looking at him.

"Kakashi," I whisper poking him. All I get is another groan.

"Kakashi, get up. You have to work," I whisper again.

"Five more minutes," he mutters, and I stifle a laugh. When was the last time you saw a grown man (and deadly shinobi) ask for five more minutes from his boyfriend?

I lean close to him and reply, "sorry Kakashi, but you—" I'm cut off as a hand sneaks around my waist and pull me down so that our lips meet.

I pull away and see him smiling sleepily up at me.

"C'mon, Iruka, you can take a day off. I am."

"Does your team know that?" He laughs.

"They'll figure it out eventually"

I scowl at him. What kind of example is he setting? But he just keeps on smiling like that.

"I have to work" I try to sit up again but the hand around me tightens.

"Nuh-uh, Iruka is saying right here with me." He sounds like a small child.

But the offer is so tempting; just to say here with him all day would be nice. He nuzzles my neck and I half heartedly try to push him away.

"Kakashi, I really have to—" Apparently I'm not allowed to finish my sentences. His tongue slips into my mouth and I feel myself melting into him. Finally he pulls away.

"Fine," I mutter, "you win." He lets out a sleepy cheer and buries his face into the pillow. I lie back down beside him and press my face into his neck.

"What about the school, shouldn't I call them to tell them I'm not coming in?"

"Nah," he replies, "they'll figure it out eventually"

**_Kiss the rest of the day goodbye_**

* * *

Review? For cookies?

Whatever, yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I know this is random, and not actually romance but whatever, I dont care... I like the sannin when they're young

Pairing: JiraiTsuOro friendship

Genre: Friendship

Warning: fluff, emotional Tsunade, random-ness

**_

* * *

_****_Laugh, Live, Love. In no particular order._**

I wiped my head and sighed, contentedly. Finally I had completed my task. The two hours of work had paid off.

I smiled down at the three small chocolate shapes, and yawned

"Ah, crap, it's late," I say, placing the chocolates on a cooling tray and run up to bed.

Usually I would be angry that I had woken up so early, but today I don't mind. Today I have to go deliver the chocolates to my teammates, and sensei.

I run a hand through my hair and shove it into a ponytail and run out the door yelling, "I'll see you guys tonight!"

When I reach the place where we usually meet I don't see either of my teammates. So I wait, and wait, and wait. Where the hell is the rest of my team?! Fine, I'll go find them myself.

Apparently this is easier said than done.

I may be a good kunoichi, but it still took me three hours to find Sarutobi-sensei. Three hours! And then he totally blows me off, with hardly any thanks!

"_Sensei, Sensei!" I come running up to him, smiling._

"_Here, I made you some chocolates!" I hand him the small box, grinning. He nods and murmurs a quiet "Thank you Tsunade, but I have to go, sorry." And with that as his explanation he leaves._

_I scowl, two hours of work and that's the thanks I get. I understand that he probably has a lot to deal with an excess of mail and all the angry mailmen…But still! He could have at least told me where my other teammates are._

Next I find Orochimaru-kun. It's most likely that he is completely ignoring what today is and is reading. He's probably not even outside…

He's not. I find him in the library, reading, and it still takes me at least and hour. Somehow I have the sneaking suspicion that he has no idea what today is. Or maybe he just doesn't care. Either way he was rude to me, too!

"_Orochimaru-kun," I say, smiling, "I have something for you." I hold out the small box, and he slowly looks up at me. He looks rather annoyed at being disrupted. I continue to smile but my eyes are glaring. Even he wouldn't be so stupid as to make me really angry. He nods, mutters a soft thank you, takes the box and returns his eyes to the scroll. My gift sits beside him, untouched._

_My smile drops and I glare at him before flouncing out of the library, slamming the door on the way out. Orochimaru didn't see me, but I think one of the librarians looked scared so the exit wasn't completely wasted._

Poor Jiraiya. After being treated badly twice today he would have had to have acted perfectly to make me happy again. Unfortunately (for him) he didn't know any of this and therefore acted stupidly.

_Out of the three of them he was probably the easiest to predict his whereabouts: the women's bath houses. I came up behind him to see the idiot looking through a knothole into the bath, with a perverted leer plastered across his face, all the while scribbling notes onto a sheet of paper. I sometimes wonder what he's doing with all those. What does he plan to do, write a book? No one would read that kind of trash! (Somewhere 50 years later, Hatake Kakashi sneezed)_

"_Jiraiya…" I say warningly, tapping my foot, glaring at him._

_He whirls around, grinning abashedly and scratching the back of his head. I glare and hit over the head, hard. He winces._

"_Oi, oi, Tsunade-no-chest, what are you doing?! All I'm doing is trying to get some research, why do you have to bother me?"_

_Well, that was the last straw. I'd been blown off, ignored and insulted. After a while you reach your limits, and this was mine._

"_FINE!" I scream, "I'll leave! I'll leave sensei to whatever he was doing, I'll leave Orochimaru to his reading, and I'll leave you to your **research**!"_

_My face is red, and a couple of tears find their way down my cheeks. All I wanted was to sped a little time with my teammates outside of training, but I guess that's too much to ask. I throw the last of my small boxes at Jiraiya, "here!" and run off leaving a very scared and confused young man behind._

So now I am sitting at the top of the First's head as the sun sets below the horizon.

"Stupid boys," I mutter, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, we're not that bad…"

I jump and whirl around to see Jiraiya walking out of the woods followed by Orochimaru.

"What are you doing here?" I call out to them.

"Heh, well, I —" I see Orochimaru poke Jiraiya softly, "uh, right, _we_ wanted to say thank you for the chocolate." He comes and sprawls himself next to me, while Orochimaru sits in a more dignified manner on the other side of me.

"The way you made the chocolate was very interesting. I enjoyed the snake," Orochimaru whispers, looking at the now dark red sky.

"They were animals!" Jiraiya exclaims. I glare at him. "Uh, I mean, I really, uh, liked my, uh…"

"It was a frog," I reply dryly.

"Totally, totally, I loved the frog" He grins at me, and I can't help but giggle.

"Hey, you two had better get me something super nice for white day, after all the trouble I went through," I say, grinning at them.

"How about I get you a padded bra, would that be good?" He grins at me.

"Pervert!" I shriek, smacking him over the head.

"I try"

Orochimaru looks on in mute amusement as I proceed to pummel Jiraiya. Suddenly we hear a whistle and look up to see a huge firework light up the sky. I move away from Jiraiya and sit back on the ground watching the firework fade and the next one launch. Jiraiya winces and moved back to sit next to me.

For all that happened today, it turned out all right. Because sitting here with my friends is exactly what I'd hoped for.

* * *

I know it was random, and kinda bad, so I'm sorry I will do better next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Awwww...I love this pairing. And it makes no sense ; I'm sorry, but it's so cute. I even drew it for a contest on dA. But thats not the point. So yeah, this is shoujo-ai.

Pairing: Inohina

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Warning: Improbable pairing, fluff, randomness

_**

* * *

**__**Now and always…**_

It's time like right now that make me wish that you could bottle moments and keep them frozen forever.

The sunlight is streaming in from the window, highlighting your hair. In this light it looks like soft spun gold. Your lips are pink and rosy, parted slightly. Your breathing is soft and you look so calm, which is very different from how you usually are. Your eyelids are closed over your pale blue eyes, and your eyelashes are long causing shadows to fall over your cheeks.

The sheet covers your chest and falls lightly on your breasts making small wrinkles in the cloth. It rises up and down with your breathing, and I sink my own breath with yours.

A piece of hair has fallen on your cheek and I reach over and brush it off your face. Your skin is very soft and I trace the edge of your cheek with a single finger, smiling softly at you.

Suddenly you wrinkle your nose and open your eyes to look at me. I blush at the look you're giving me, one of sexiness and sleepiness rolled together. You smile at me and I smile back.

Then I hear a loud banging at my door and Hanabi yelling at me through the door. "Oi, Hinata-nee-chan! Father says that you have to get up, you have to train! But your girlfriend can come, too, if she likes!" I hear the smirk in her voice as she says the last bit.

"O-okay, tell father I'm coming," I call back, blushing, and turn back to you. But the moment is broken. You're already sitting up and rummaging around looking for your bra. The sheet hangs low down around your waist and I blush pulling my half of the sheet a little higher. You turn around to me, holding your discarded items of clothing and grin at me. It's that self-assured grin, so unlike my own smile, that made me fall in love with you.

"Good morning, Ino," I whisper.

You grin wider and lean over, pressing your lips to mine. "Morning, Hinata-chan." Then you lean away and begin too put on your clothes. I smile because it's funny; if I ever tried to save all the moments I love with you I'd have nowhere to put them. Because I never want to be without you.

**_The only times I want to be with you_**

* * *

So, yeah. I hope you liked it , even with the randomness... 


	7. Chapter 7

I like this pairing very much, but I'm not sure I did it justice. The original draft of this story was very bad, so I rewrote it and got this. I'm not sure its much better, but I hope you like it all the same.

Pairing: ShinoKiba

Genre: Romance

Warning: Nothing except for extreem randomness

_**

* * *

**__**Kisses**_

Shino's kisses are soft.

They are fleeting and brush across Kiba's lips swiftly.

Sometimes Kiba is not even sure if he imagines them or not.

When Shino kisses him it always leaves Kiba wanting for more.

He likes Shino's kisses because he can never have enough.

_Shino and Kiba were standing with their other teammate listening to their teacher explain the mission. "We will be traveling to water country and will be picking up a scroll from Mizukage. It will take us about a week, so prepare accordingly. Meet me back here in one hour, ready to go"_

_Kurenai then turned and jumped away._

"_Anou…I'm going to go pack." Hinata walked away leaving Shino and Kiba alone._

"_Hell yeah! A new mission! And to water country; I've never been there before," Kiba grinned, showing his pointed canine teeth. "Have you been there before Shino?" Shino didn't reply, and Kiba couldn't even tell if he was listening to him or not. "Jeez, you're so boring! Don't you ever find anything interesting?"_

"_I find training my bugs interesting," Shino replied._

_Kiba sighed. "Anything else?"_

"_I suppose I find **you** interesting," Shino said, looking out of the corner of his eye at Kiba. When he didn't say anything Shino smirked lightly and leaned down, pressing his lips to Kiba's. Just for a second, and then he was gone, leaving no trace except for a very red young man._

"_What just happened?"_

Kiba's kisses are rough.

They are long and press against Shino's lips.

Shino always knows that Kiba's kisses are very real.

When Kiba kisses Shino he always feels satisfied.

He likes Kiba's kisses because they leave him content.

_They were at the gate out of Konohagakure and Kurenai was checking over their bags. _

"_Your bags are kind of heavy, Kiba, what have you got in there?" Kurenai asked._

"_What? Oh, yeah, it's food. I don't know what they eat in water country." Kurenai sighed. "They eat normal food, so get rid of that extra." Kiba made a face but took the food out so that they could leave. Kurenai looked at her watch and cursed. "We're already late! Get a move on!" She jumped out of the walls and set off, and Hinata followed after their teacher, her loger hair trailing behind her._

_Shino moved to leap off too, but Kiba grabbed his hand. Then he pressed himself against Shino, heir lips crashing together. Shino's glasses were pressing painfully into the bridge of his nose, but he didn't notice. Then suddenly Kiba pulled away, and turned to leave. Then he looked back at Shino and grinned. "For earlier," he said and then jumped off._

Shino's kisses are romantic. And almost teasing.

They leave Kiba unsatisfied and he always ends up wanting more.

There's something about them that leaves him unfulfilled.

And so he always comes back.

_Kiba was sitting at the camp fire after Kurenai and Hinata had retired to their tent. He was feeding strips of the rabbit that he had caught to Akamaru, who lay stretched out next to the fire. He was too large to sit on Kiba's lap, as he might have before, but they still seemed to get along fine._

"_Hello," Shino's voice was soft as he sat down next to Kiba._

"_Ah, hey, Shino," Kiba said, tossing another strip to his dog. Shino doesn't reply, and when Kiba looks over he sees that Shino isn't wearing his sunglasses. Even after seeing his eyes before Kiba thinks it's strange whenever he doesn't wear the glasses all the same. Shino looked over at Kiba who grinned at him and tossed another strip. Abruptly, Shino moved closer to him, his breath soft against Kiba's lips. Then they were kissing again; Shino's lips were soft against Kiba's. And then all of a sudden they were gone and Shino was looking back at the fire. But Kiba wasn't satisfied with that._

Kiba's kisses are passionate. They are demanding and strong.

They leave Shino contented and he feels satisfied.

There's something about them that makes Shino feel happy.

And he always wants to feel that way.

_Kiba turned back towards Shino his jaw set._

"_Shino…" he said and Shino looked over at him. Then Kiba moved towards him and leaned forward. Shino looked surprised and when Kiba got close enough he grabbed Shino's collar and pulled their faces close. Shino raised his eyebrow at him and Kiba glared, before slamming their mouths together. The kiss wasn't particularly romantic, and when Kiba pulled away Shino's bottom lip was bleeding slightly._

_They stared at each other for a moment, their breathing slightly ragged, before Kiba pressed his lips to Shino's again, licking off the blood._

Their kisses are very different.

Almost like opposites.

Of course Shino and Kiba are very different themselves.

But after a certain point you can hardly tell who's kissing who.

And really, what does it matter then?

_Shino pressed Kiba back against a tree as they made their way back towards their tent. Kiba chose this moment to bite Shino's neck, who moaned slightly and pushed him further back. _

_They pushed their way through the tent flaps and Kiba pushes Shino back against the bed roll. Shino pushed Kiba's shirt up over his head and ran his hand up Kiba's chest. _

_As they continued to remove clothing and to keep their voices down as to not alert the other members of their team, it was hard to tell who was kissing who. But neither of them cared very much._

_**Can't get enough of yours**_

* * *

I hope you liked it, even if I didn't very much. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cute LeeSaku thing-y. Sadly I only like Lee with her, and one else and it's creepy. So, whatever...

Pairing: LeeSaku

Genre: Romance

Warning: Um, het? --; Kidding, none, that I can think of...

_**

* * *

**__**I've heard people ask "what is love?"**_

I knew who you were before you had ever heard of me.

I knew your name and what you looked like.

It was easy to fall in love with you.

You were beautiful and I had heard that you were kind.

It wasn't really _love_ in the beginning; it was only a crush, that time when I first talked to you.

"_Hello, you are Haruno Sakura, aren't you? Please go out with me," I said smiling at the pink haired girl in front of me. She was Sakura-san, a very beautiful kunoichi._

"_Wha—? Um, no. You're a little to 'unique' for me." She replied, looking at me as though I were crazy._

"_bu—" I started to reply, but Neji cut me off, talking to Sasuke. You turned your attention back to Sasuke, forgetting about me. But I still looked at you, because I thought you were gorgeous. _

Then we were in the forest of death and I protected you. Or at least I tried to.

Neji and Tenten were angry that I would give away my moves but I had to do it.

I wanted to protect you.

But when you still got injured and you cut off your beautiful hair, the hair you had specifically grown out for Sasuke, my heart ached.

_The sound Nin held her head back by her hair as she struggled._

"_Your hair is nice and soft, much nicer than mine. But if you have time to take care of your hair, you ought to be training," she laughed and shook Sakura's head around a bit._

_I lay where I had collapsed, unable to do anything to save her. Then I saw a single tear streak down her cheek and she smirked. Quickly she brought her hand up and sliced her hair, throwing the girl off at the same time._

_I saw something change in her face as she did that. Something in her changed and I saw her face harden as she stood, letting the strands of pink hair blow away._

I fought for you in the preliminaries against Gaara.

You cheered for me, and I had the courage to try.

I fought so hard, but in the end I almost lost my way of the ninja.

When I was in the hospital you brought me flowers.

You tried to keep me from injuring myself, and when I collapsed you cried for me.

That was when I realized you were more than a pretty face.

"_Lee!" she screamed and rand towards me._

"_Please, do not stop me! I must finish these one-armed push-ups!" I replied, my body straining. My eyes went in and out of focus as I counted down the last of the exercises._

"_I must finish these! It is my way of the ninja!" I said. She looked at me with worried eyes, clutching the flower to her chest. _

_Suddenly I couldn't do it anymore, my eyes dropped and I slid to the ground. I heard Sakura run over to me, and I heard her sniffle before sliding into unconsciousness. _

Many things happened after that.

Konoha had been attacked, and the third died.

Sasuke fought his brother and was injured.

Naruto brought back Tsunade and she became Hokage.

Then Sasuke left and so did Naruto.

And you became a medic Nin, apprenticed to Tsunade.

I stayed there with you throughout all this, but you never really noticed me.

And then one day I tried again, tried again to get you to go out with me.

And you really looked at me and you said yes.

"_Excuse me, Sakura-chan?" I say, jogging up beside her as she carries files to the Hokage's office. After knowing her for so long, one day she finally asked me to call her Sakura-chan, because Sakura-san made her 'feel old'. She seemed to be taking after her mentor very much._

"_Yes, Lee-kun?" She asks me, as she continues to balance the tall pile of papers in her arms._

"_We-well, I haven't asked you in a while, and I was wondering…If you would agree to go out with me, on a date?" Usually when I finish asking her she sighs and without looking at me she tells me that no, she still can't go out with me._

_I expected this to be the same but instead she stopped walking and turned to me. I smiled at her, though I was blushing slightly; the look on her face was very intense. Then she smiled and said, "Yes, Lee I would love to go out with you," and she started walking again. I was so shocked that I stood still for a minute and had to run to catch up with her._

"_Then I will pick you up at eight?" I ask, still in shock._

"_Yes, that would be very nice," she smiled and entered the Hokage's office leaving me out side the door with a huge grin on my face._

We've gone through a lot together but I honestly say that I will protect you with my life.

Because I love you.

_**That's easy— it's you.**_

* * *

I don't have an end comment today -- 


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah...angst again... Poor Tsunade, I like her alot but her life was really sad.

Pairing: None; Tsunade-centric

Genre: Angst

Warning: Angst, way too much alcohol consumtion...

_**

* * *

**__**Love is life's greatest joy.**_

Tsunade has had a lot of loves in her life. She _has_ been around for a while, even if she doesn't look it. And this particular day always brings the memories of them out.

"_One sake, please," she says sitting down at the bar. The man smiles apprehensively and nods. He knows the drill._

She loved her team long before they became the legendary sannin.

Back when they were young and innocent.

Back before Orochimaru left for power, and she left for many reasons, and Jiraiya decided to write perverted books.

She misses those days, even if her memories are starting to get slightly fuzzy at the edges, and the faces of her teammates seem to switch out with their older counterparts.

Back when she thought the world was kinder than it is now.

"_Another bottle, please," She yells._

She loved her younger brother very much, her brother with his kind, smiling face, and all his dreams.

She loved the way he smiled at her and declared that he would become Hokage.

She, herself, has become Hokage, but she still thinks that he would have made a better one.

She loved his dreams to protect everyone, even if, now, she knows that no matter how hard you try, you can't.

Her brother is a perfect example of that sad realization.

She failed to protect him and now he's dead.

"_Hey, another bottle, bartender!"_

_He would have refused anyone else, but she was **Hokage**. _

_She could do what she wanted._

Tsunade had another love in her life even after the death of her brother.

It was a man named Dan. He was handsome, supportive and he loved her back.

She loved everything about him.

They were even put on a squad together so they wouldn't have to be apart that much.

She was with him when de died too, his blood soaking her hands.

She tried to save him, the one man that had loved her back, but she couldn't.

Sometimes she can still feel his blood on her hands.

"_Yo, 'tender, hit me again," she yells._

_He looks at her apprehensively but hands her another bottle._

She probably has another love; the love of alcohol.

After all, nothing blocks out the memories better than sake.

**_Alcohol is a close second._**

* * *

dot dot dot...

It's sad that I make a valentines card into something depressing...


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, was being a bitch yesterday so I couldn't post. So i'm gonna post twice today.

Pairing: NejiShika

Genre: Romance

Warning: Yeah, no I cant think of anything. Fluff?

* * *

That day that I went outside for a walk I certainly didn't expect to meet you there.

_I stepped onto the hill, out of the forest, expecting a clear path. However, that wasn't the case._

_I had been taking a walk because the Hyuuga compound had been getting far too crowded and Hanabi had been bothering me. And now there was someone up on the hill where I wanted to sit._

_I don't recognize the person lying up on the hill, but as I approach I can see a headband so he must be a ninja. I feel like I ought to recognize him…and then it hits me, he was in the chunin exam with me. He fought the sand female, and was the only one to actually become a chunin that year._

_But I don't remember his name. _

"_Hello," he says._

"_Hello," I reply, looking down at him. He looks up at me sleepily, "Hyuuga Neji isn't it?" He yawns._

"_Yes, but I don't remember your name" _

_He laughs and looks up at me through his half-closed eyes, "Nara Shikamaru"_

_I nod and then walk around him, preparing to forget all about him._

Then when I saw you on the street you smiled at me and waved. That surprised me very much.

_A couple of weeks later I'm on my way to training with my insane teacher. Anyone that wears that much spandex cannot be normal. I take the shorter way through the village center, passing by all the shops._

_As I walk by the edge of the local flower shop I see the same chunin from the hill. He is sitting with his two teammates, the blond girl and the chubby guy that always eats chips._

_He looks up at me and when I see his face I remember his name: Shikamaru. Then he smiles lazily and raises a hand in greeting. I get the feeling he's mocking me, in his own way, but I'm not sure what to make of him. _

_As I walk by I nod my head in acknowledgment and just see the shocked look on the blond girl's face. I find it strange that he would smile at me, someone he hardly knows, but perhaps he's crazy._

The next time I saw you, you were putting down the final piece of the shogi game to beat your teacher. That day I learned that you played shogi, which is something I didn't know.

_A couple of days after our last encounter I'm walking home after training, as the sun is falling beneath the horizon, I see him, Shikamaru. He's putting the gold general into the final place and his teacher is cursing rather loudly. And suddenly I find myself walking over towards them._

"_Checkmate," I say looking down at the board. _

_He looks up at me, "do you play?" he asks as he places the small wooden pieces back into the board before closing it. His teacher stands up and mutters a small goodbye._

"_Yes, I do, sometimes. I've played with my uncle a couple of times."_

"_Would you like to play sometime?" he asks, "because my teacher just declared that he won't play with me anymore."_

_I find this interesting; is he really that good? My curiosity gets the better of me. "All right," I reply._

"_Next week, then?" he says, standing and tucking the board beneath his arm. I find myself nodding and not knowing the reason._

"_I'll see you then" he replies, walking away. _

So we started playing shogi together because I was the only one who understood strategy. And then I realized that I noticed every time our hands brushed.

_It's a couple of months after that first invitation to play shogi, and it has become a weekly occurrence, when we can fit it in. I reach out and move the shogi over two and up one. I look up at him and he's got his hands placed in that particular way of his. The first time I saw him do that I thought he was preparing to do some kind of jutsu, but it wasn't the case._

_It's just his way of thinking. And usually when he comes out of it and opens his eyes he will move and then win. We've played many times but I've never beat him._

_My hand is still hovering over my promoted pawn when suddenly he opens his eyes and reaches across the board to pick up his piece. As he picks up his silver general his hand brushes across mine. I pull my hand back, feeling slightly embarrassed, but he doesn't seem to notice and his next move is the last one. _

Then we were playing shogi like any other day but instead I won. It was the only time I had won out of every time I had played you and you just leaned over and kissed me.

_We have now been playing shogi for a while now, about six to seven months by my guess. And I still haven't won. Oh, I've come close before, or at least it seemed like it was and then he'd move just one piece and the whole game changed._

_This was like any other game and I was heading on my way to loosing when I an opening in his defense._

_Shikamaru has his hands placed in his thinking position. Then he opens his eyes and moves a piece. I laugh, and he looks at me, and then at the board as I move the promoted knight._

"_Checkmate," I say and smirk at him. He looks at me in a state of shock and then grins. I've never seen him grin like that before._

"_I lost," he's still grinning. He looks genuinely happy, too. _

"_Yes, you di--" I'm cut off as he leans across the board and presses his lips to mine. I flush, but in my mind all I can think is: 'I have to win more often.'_

Then I realized, and I knew that I was in love with you. And you liked me back, even if you said it in a different way.

_I've known for a while now, that I'm in love with you._

_I don't know when it happened; I don't even know when I realized it. _

_Something like that happens so gradually you don't really realize it until it's there, staring you in the face._

_It's been about a year since that first shogi game, and now we're friends, or maybe more. _

_I feel him link his fingers with mine as he smiles his sleepy smile at me._

"_You know, you turned out way less troublesome than I thought you'd be._

_I smile slightly and tighten my hand around his._

I never meant for it to turn out like this, that day I went for a walk, but I'm certainly glad it did.

* * *

Awww...yeah, whatever. 


	11. Epilogue

So, this is the end of my 10 days fic. I want to say thank you to everyone who read it, even if you didnt review. I hope you enjoy this last epilogue fic. I hope you all had a good Valentines day --.

Paring: SasuNaruSasu -ish

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU-yness(?)

* * *

It's Valentines Day.

I don't like this holiday. At all.

I wanted a mission but Kakashi-sensei insisted that we all get a day off, and told us to 'have fun'. Right…well that scares me.

Is it required to go outside on Valentines Day? I had planned on staying inside until I realized that I was starving and I didn't have any food. Meaning that I didn't have any ramen. So much for not going outside.

I stepped out of the house and turned to lock the door, when I see a flash of something behind me. I whirl around and glare at the spot. No chakra signature. I turn back to the door, finish locking at and leave for the store.

As a walk along the road Sakura-chan comes running up to me.

"Naruto, have you heard! They're having a festival tonight! Apparently Tsunade-sensei kept talking about how she wanted fireworks for Valentines Day and Shizune-san suggested a festival."

Wow, she sure is hyper.

"Me and Ino and Hinata are going as a group, so you had better come see us!" She sounds more like she's warning me than inviting me.

"Okay, okay, Sakura-chan, I'll be there." She grins and runs off.

As I walk through the isles of the super market, pulling down different flavors of cup ramen, I see the familiar spikes of black hair bobbing down the next isle. I jump up to the top of the shelf, but see no one. I do, however, get yelled at the owner, and am forced to apologies profusely.

"Sorry, Oji-san, I wasn't thinking," I saw scratching the back of my head. He frowns at me and waves me away from the store.

As I walk back to my apartment I see Iruka-sensei, who beckons me over.

"Naruto, would you like me to take your out for some ramen?" He smiles kindly at me. Even though I've been able to pay for my own food from the money I get paid for completing missions, I still like going out with Iruka-sensei. And who am I to turn down free food?

"Sure, Iruka-sensei!" I grin at him.

"One pork ramen, please," I call out. Suddenly I feel someone's eyes on me and I whip around looking towards some of the trees. And there, among the leaves, I can see him; Sasuke-bastard. And he's just sitting up there looking at me. I give him a 'what-the-hell?' look, but he continues to stare at me. I shrug, whatever. I'll find out what he wants eventually.

"Here you are, Naruto-kun!" Ayame's voice is happy and it brings me back to what I should be focused on: food.

Sasuke follows me around for the rest of the day. It's done discreetly and it would have worked, except that I know. And he knows that I know. And I know that he kno-- okay, never mind. That's not the point. But I don't really know what the point is.

I talk to Sakura-chan later and she tells me to meet her in the middle of the fair at eight tonight. I had gotten used to Sasuke following me around, too, when suddenly around six thirty he's gone. I feel kind of weird that he's not there, but I ignore it. I have to get dressed for the fair.

I don't wear anything different for the fair; my usual orange and black outfit is fine. I leave my hite-ate behind, though. When I reach the fair-ground at eight fifteen the girls are already there along with Shikamaru and Chouji who look like Ino forced them to come along. Hinata, Sakura-chan, and Ino are all wearing Kimono, which look strange compared to their normal Kunoichi outfits.

"You all look beautiful tonight," I say grinning at them. Somehow I think I've been around ero-sennin too much, which is probably why I don't like girls very much.

Ino smirks, "even Shikamaru?"

"Oh, yeah, especially Shikamaru," I say, laughing and rolling my eyes. I hear Shikamaru muster a quiet, "troublesome."

"Oh, Naruto! Sasuke-kun wanted me to tell you to meet him on the bridge," Sakura says.

"Eh? Really? Why?" She shrugs, "Aa, ok, thanks, Sakura-chan, I'll go see him"

I wonder what he wants from me, maybe he's going to tell my why he was stalking me today. As I approach the bridge I can see a lone figure standing there, his face illuminated by the lanterns. He is dressed traditionally, in hakama and haori, both with the Uchiha crest on them.

I feel my pulse quicken slightly as I walk towards him. He looks beautiful in the lantern light. So I'm attracted to him, I can't help it, can I? He is leaning on the railing, looking down at the koi swimming in the river. I come up and lean over next to him, placing my hands on the cool wood. The water is clear and as I look down I can see our reflections looking at each other.

Then I hear a rustling noise and I see him push a card across to me. I raise my eye brows, but say nothing. It is a simple white envelope and my heart beats faster as I peel back the flap and pull the card out. My eyes skim over the words and I laugh. He turns toward me scowling but the slight flush on his cheeks ruins the effect.

"Heh, nothing ever_ was _straightforward with you, Sasuke" He doesn't say anything, but moves forward to press his lips to mine. I lean up into him, his is, after all, still taller than me, and I feel him smile.

Sasuke is a man of few words, but I think this card sums it up well.

**Okay, so this is a Valentine's Day card.**

**And yes, I know all of the assumptions that go **

**along with said card. But don't worry. **

**This isn't one of those mushy-gushy, **

**you're-the-only-one-for-me, **

**my-life-began-when-I-met-you type cards. **

**This is just a "Hey, you're cool and I kinda like you" card.**

**Minus all the I-wanna-have-your-babies stuff.**

**I'm not saying you're my "soul mate" **

**or my "one true love." I don't wanna make you **

**run down the isle, count the stars in the sky, **

**or clutch a box of tissues in your hand as your **

**read this. All I want to say is **

"**you're neat and I think your starting to grow on me"**

**Sasuke**

* * *

Thanks everyone! 


End file.
